Boarding School Dropout
by Mizheekay
Summary: Gaara glared at Kankuro for the 'pet name' he ever so humbly started calling him a few years back. No matter how much he was used to it, he would still feel slightly offended. Okay, he was more than offended.. he absolutely loathed it to the deepest core
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes..._**  
I did this as a small little ramble thing in a way that I would write my own diary... can you believe I actually write my diary (it's more like a journal) in this kind of concept. And I did it in little less than a half an hour. I was sitting here thinking about stuff while I was playing FreeCell and then I made up a little setting and all that other stuff, and I got this idea. And my fingers just went at the keyboard and created the words from within my brain and I couldn't stop. Thus this. The prolouge. Stange but awsome.

I hope you like what I've written so far and the next chapter is actually forming in my head as we speak. I tremble in excitement.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own green eggs and ham, I do not own them Sam I am. I do not own Naruto, I do not them, Arigato.

ENJOY

* * *

_Prolouge_

...**Dear Diary** (corny)

I don't know how it started exactly, or maybe I'm just still in my little denial induced head about the whole matter, other than that when it started exactly I have no clue.

Maybe it started when I was born?.. Maybe.

You see my mother died from internal bleeding, all because of me. My father and dear uncle blamed me for her death for as long as I can remember. And I hated them for it.

They can't blame me anymore because of the accident that left them DEAD.

Not that i'm complaining. I did feel a bit sad but only for my uncle, because even though he blamed me, he still took care of me for the majority of my childhood and kept me safe from my abusive and drunkard of a dad as much as he could.

And had my mother still been alive I wouldn't have had all the hard earned life lessons I've had. Or seen the things that I've had in my 16 years of living.

Not that I actually learned from the life lesson shit. I'm still a bastard whose mean and crude. But i'm silent most of the time and like to keep to myself.

My sister says it's freaky that the only time I talk is when i'm sleeping (oh, those are very... VERY rare times indeed) or absolutely have to because of authorative figures and such. Che, whatever.

Other than that, how I ended up in a private boarding school for the talented is such a big mystery to me, even my siblings Kankuro and Temari.

Well... I am talented. (...I have such a big fucking ego... ignore it, for my sake)

My sister tried to explain it to me so many times but I don't think it's at all possible.

How the hell did I end up with a godfather as rich as that asshole Shukaku anyway?

It couldn't have been my father, he was a broke ass mutherfucker who, when he had money, spent it on bottles of vodka and packages of cigarettes or poker games with absolute strangers at the casino. I'm not sure if he ever went on the slots, but I wouldn't doubt it at all.

Maybe it was my mom. I was told she went to collage and had many friends, maybe Shukaku was one of them and she decided he was the best to be godfather?

I probably will never know.

Hm, If I ask the asshole I'd doubt he'd tell me anyway. He keeps to himself almost as much as I do, if not more so. He didn't even look at us when he came to get us after our father died.

He just told us to 'get in' and opened the door to a very nice sports car.. or at least I think it was a sports car. I wouldn't know, i'm not into what's 'in'.

Anyway we got in and drove until the stars were out and the sun was long gone.

My sister and brother were both sleeping, because I could tell from the way Kankuro was snoring and Temari had a little bit of drool trailing out of her mouth. I could also tell by the way their eyes were closed, but it's funner to tell you all about their icky sleeping habits that they are most likely aware of in Temari's case, or unaware in Kankuro's case.

I wonder if I did sleep, would I have icky habits?... (crickets chirping in the background)

Okaaay... nevermind.

We drove to Shukaku's place and he gave me the liberty and privilege of waking the slumbering siblings.

I crackle laugh evilly in delight.

You see Shukaku lives near the ocean, so it's like a beach resort house thing, except he owns it and it's his actual house.

He looked at me weirdly when I followed him to the door, and his eyes darted to the car where my siblings were. I gestured to the door.

I needed cups first to complete my task.

Obviously he didn't care so he opened the door and his beady little eyes followed me to the kitchen which was up in a loft like thing, and I could tell it was a kitchen because I noticed the fridge.

So I got my cups and filled them with about 3 quarters of water and made my way back out.

Wheather he was standing at the door watching with an amused smirk or a disapointed smirk I couldn't tell. It was a smirk though.

My siblings were still sleeping and with a grin threatening to spread over my features, I splashed them with the water.

I then proceeded to run into the house past a now laughing Shukaku.

That was probably my most enjoyable memory of when Shukaku was actually there. The rest are either boring, annoying or hell... I just don't want to remember. But a week later we were here before school actually started going up to our rooms that we were assigned to get accustumed to the place.

I would thank Shukaku for not seperating me from my siblings, but then that would be admitting that I actually like their company, and I dont want them to know that.

The place is really rather grand and shit. There's the main buildings for the actual school part, then there's some buildings away from the school part that serve as dorms.

Lordy lordy.

The dean must have been drunk or something to allow boys and girls to actually share dorm rooms. Well it's more of a house or apartment would be more appropiate.

You see, there's the kitchen, living room, and then there's 3 bedrooms down the hall and at the very end of the hall is the bathroom.

It's stange because this place doesn't even have a cafeteria or somewhere where students can buy food. That's the way of those rich folk schools I guess. I actually like it. I'm very self councious and I really hate it when people watch me eat with the exception of my siblings of course because they were the ones who would force me to eat when my father wouldn't give me anything for days at a time.

I shouldn't reminisce, it'll only bring back other... unwanted... memories.

I should get going. My sister is yelling at me about unpacking my clothes or some shit like that. Can you believe they actually _dragged_ me to go shopping for new clothes? The nerve.

* * *

**_Author's notes...  
_**There you have it. I hope it was as amusing to you as it was when I was writing it. I was really smiling big when I wrote the little part where he remembers about when he first met Shukaku. Hah. I like it. 

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note.**  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It took me so long to update, but here it is... the second chapter of Boarding School Dropout in the... flesh. (Sorry, couldn't broaden my line of thought to an even more... appropiate word for it... gahh) 

I would like to thank Jellicleknight, 'death to all humans' and YAY for reviewing my first... or rather prologue of my story... Please, enjoy.

* * *

Gaara sat annoyed in his chair as he watched his sister pace back and forth on the weird tiles of the floor. Well the tiles weren't weird really, he had seen them in movies and stuff, but that was exactly the point. He had never seen them in real life, only in videos and such and this just made it seem like... it was weird and unusual. Seriously, it was black and white tiles like the ones in the movie 'Queen of The Damned' before the guy meets with the queen. Gaara shook his head as he watched his sister saying something in front of him now, his face looked confused for a moment. 

"Are you even listening to me!?" she asked frantically, her eyes were wide. She seemed surprised then her face went a bit calmer and she sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping.

"Just... try not to fight back when somebody bothers you okay?" she explained plainly. Gaara's eye twitched, she was yelling and bitching about this for... (Gaara glanced at the clock)... 6 minutes when she could have just said that plain and clear. He gave her a look that was akin to asking -are you stupid or something?-. If he didn't fight back then what the hell was he supposed to do? Just take a beating? Like hell.

She sighed heavily again, freakishly understanding her brothers train of thought, "I don't mean not to defend yourself. Only when necessary okay? But other than that just walk away and don't cause trouble. I'm pretty sure Shukaku wouldn't want that and I don't want that, okay?" she said finally.

Kankuro walked into the room finally, yawn presenting himself in his ever fashionable entrance. He rubbed at his face, hair all crazy like it was almost every day but it had the 'just rolled out of bed' look. Unlike either of his siblings, he had been blessed (so Temari claims) with the sleek straight hair of their mothers, while Temari and Kankuro had the crazy and frizzy hair that their dad often had.

"Why didn't you get up when I told you to get up!," she yelled suddenly, startling the half asleep Kankuro into full awakeness. Gaara was just thankful at not having the screechy harpy yelling at him anymore. Well, she didn't sound like a harpy but with the way she kept on talking and talking and yelling and yelling, she had fallen under that category by default.

Gaara stood and walked past both his siblings who were now in a heated fight about the proper way to wake a person, it was idiotic in Gaara's eyes, but then again he could care less. He walked down the hall to the last room next to the washroom, his room. The walls were still an annoying white shade, some empty boxes were in the corner of the room. His bed was on the farthest side, not that he ever occupied it, but it was a perfect place to read or something. Hell, it was comfy than anything Gaara ever slept on before. And his closet was filled with clothing that Gaara had never even tried on.

Temari had interrupted his breakfast and Gaara had his full intention on enjoying a very nice and well deserved shower. Gathering a random shirt, pants, boxers and socks, he made his way to the bathroom and felt a little put off by all the 'newness' aura it created. He hated getting used to new things, but it was inevitable and bound to happen anyway. Sighing Gaara showered before getting out and putting on the clothes he picked out.

Gaara scowled at how... formal he looked. The jeans were alright, they were a pair of dark grey jeans but they could be improved with a chain and maybe some scissors... if Temari even let him grab the scissors with the last incident that happened. The shirt however was something else. It was a black button down collar shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that it buttoned up to his neck and the sleeves down didn't suit him right. He pulled up the sleeves to his elbow and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons. He sighed as he noticed his neck was bare, and then he growled because he was spending a little too much time in front of the mirror than needed.

He opened the door and was surprised to find Kankuro banging on Temari's door. He heard the yelling in the bathroom, but decided on ignoring it, they did yell a lot. Kankuro looked at Gaara just as he opened the bath room door.

"Help me!," he yelled at Gaara. Gaara raised one non-exsistant eyebrow. Kankuro sighed heavily, finding his younger brother useless in this current situation before turning to the door again and yelling out profanities and empty threats.

Gaara turned into his room before going to one of the boxes and puling the flaps open and taking out a small box that had duck tape all over it. He opened the box and pulled out his chain, attatched it to his pants, then he pulled out a silver necklace and some black braclets. He finished putting on his necklace and was starting on his braclets when Kankuro came into his room.

He didn't even notice that he had stopped yelling. His face was red and his eyes were wide, with what, Gaara didn't know.

"I think she fell asleep," he said disbelieving. "She fell asleep, and we only have an hour or so to get ready for school," Kankuro ran a hand through his messy hair, grimincing as it felt a bit greasy beneath his fingertips. Gaara blinked once then shrugged, pointing to the bathroom.

"You want me to get ready and then have my head chopped off for not waking her up? What do you think I am, a sucidal maniac?," Kankuro whined pulling at his hair now. Gaara closed his eyes, god they could be annoying sometimes. When he opened his eyes he glared at his brother.

Going into his closet he pulled out his bat and then walked past a stunned looking Kankuro.

"Wait, wait, wait!,"Kankuro exclaimed jumping around the irrate redhead and holding his hands up in front of him. "You're not going to smash her door are you?," he asked looking a bit frantic. Of course he was frantic, his brother was just going to calmly walk up to their sister's door and smash it to peices, causing them to have to pay for the damage. Shukaku wouldn't like that.. not one bit.

"You can't," he said gently trying to pry the baseball from his hands. Gaara glared at Kankuro, but Kankuro didn't back down, his hand only tightened around Gaara's hand. Gaara finally let go the sighed heavily, pointing to the door looking agitated. Kankuro immediatly understood the meaning behind his gestures. "Use another method.. a _safer_ method," he added, pushing the baseball bat into Gaara's chest before going into his room.

Gaara sighed and glared at his sister's door with venom dripping out from his very pores. Like hell if he'd have to put up with this again. Temari always had a habit of waking up early.. too early and sleeping late.. too late and then she would end up sleeping right before school and Gaara and Kankuro would have to find ways to wake her up without making her angry. But they never thought that they would have to deal with something like this, Gaara suddenly hated the idea of indoor locks.

Gaara banged his fist against the door a total of three long times and all he got in return was a small groan and mumbles. He could just mentally picture the drool seeping onto the pillow... gross. Getting annoyed with his three knocks not being able to awaken the 'sleeping beauty' Gaara bent his head slightly to inspect the door knob and possible ways to open it. Just as he suspected, it was one of those cheap locks, all he had to do was get something like a credit card to open it.

Gaara walked to his room and pulled out his wallet from a small black bag and then he went to his sisters door and opened it with a health card, pushing it open yet refusing to enter the forbidden cave. His sister was laying on her stomach, arm slung over the side of the bed lazily and Gaara smirked as he noticed Kankuro's puppets being held hostage under Temari's bed.

Glancing around Gaara noticed the scissors sitting on top of one of the boxes Temari didn't open yet. Ignoring his sister as she made the sounds that indicated that she was near waking he strode over and picked up the scissors then he strode back out ignoring the small call of his name. He went into the kitchen and sat down, looking at his pants with a small grin. He then began cutting small holes in his pants and some long strips right across the thigh, being very careful of his skin.

"Why are you ruining your pants?," Temari asks, walking into the kitchen trying to straighten out her clothing. Gaara looks up, then eyed his handi work before setting the scissors on the counter. "Tch. Your not supposed to even have scissors in your hands remember?," she said snatching the scissors away. She put them in some random drawer before looking at the clock. "Oh my god!," she yelled before running to the bathroom which is luckily empty. Kankuro must have finished with his shower.

Not wanting to walk with his siblings into the actual school Gaara walked to his room and grabbed a black messnger bag that has a little stick man in one corner holding a bow and arrow and the saying is what made Gaara buy it. It says ' To be sure of hitting the target, Shoot first And, whatever you hit, Call it the Target.' He smirked when he saw it and decided it was perfect. Walking to the kitchen and towards the door he ignored his siblings yelling at eachother once again, he slammed the door extra loud so they know he left. Walking down the hall he ignores the stares of people and the whisperings of his neighbours.

He wanted to laugh at what this preppy pink-haired bitch said loud enough that he heard it. "He looks like he's in a gang or something." He only glanced in her direction gracing her with a cherry poppin smirk. She blusheed brightly before turning around to avoid his gaze. The rest of the walk down the stairs to the main floor is made without distraction, he walked through the door and welcomed the nice cool breeze that washed over his face. Today won't be so bad, the rich kids of this school will probably be scared of him or something.

He walked slowly towards the building of the school, heedless of the people greeting eachother and talking about their summer vacations. He knows where his locker is, but it's not like he will actually be using it anyway, he has everything he needs in his bag. Gaara stops when he hears his brother calling his name, turning around he seen Kankuro running from Temari who was close behind.

He grabbed Gaara's shoulders, ducking behind him telling Temari to stay back. Gaara rolls his eyes, Temari's face is flished from embarrasment. People are staring after all.

"Your an idiot," she tells Kankuro crossing her arms over her chest, similar to the position Gaara's in right now but his face is impassive. Kankuro glares over his shorter brothers shoulder. Gaara grits his teeth after a while of all siblings glaring. This is getting annoying.

"Get off," Gaara hisses, moving his shoulders to jerk his brothers hands off his shoulders. Kankuro immediatly let go, almost looking like he's pouting, but soon he's smiling.

"Dude this place is pretty cool when there's people around," Kankuro says looking around. Temari snorts, letting her arms fall to her side. Gaara's the only one with a bag because his siblings had put their things in their lockers. Gaara follows behind his siblings to their locker.

"Aren't you going to your locker?," Temari questions, fiddling with the lock. Gaara leans right next to her, then pats his bag lightly. Temari gets the hint and nods her head, taking out her books. Gaara looks around the hall and sees people walking around in a rush, the bell should be ringing soon.

"Are you sure you can find your first class alright?," Temari asks slamming her locker shut. Gaara nodded his head before walking off in the direction of his class, holding up a hand as a form of bye.

Upon entering the classroom only one word crosses Gaara's mind as he looks at the rows and rows of students milling about - shit. Being naturally quiet and introverted Gaara knew he might not make friends on the first day, hell it's more likely he'd make enimies. Walking to the back of the room, Gaara took a seat at an almost empty row. Pulling out a book from his bag he started reading until the teacher comes. He feels someone take a seat next to him but he doesn't look over to see who it is. He doesn't care anyway.

"Hey," a voice says. Gaara keeps on reading like nothing has happened, and so far to him nothing has happened, he didn't know the voice was directed at him. "Hey," the voice said again, this time poking Gaara in the shoulder. Gaara looks up and glares at the smiling girl in front of him.

"Your new,"the girl says tilting her head to the side. She's dressed in a white skirt that reaches just above her knees with a brown top beneath a black and white sweater. Her blonde hair is bundled on the top of her head in a messy and loose bun with a few stray hairs surrounding her face. Her blue eyes are smiling as she waves a hand in front of his face. Gaara scowls.

"Don't need to be cranky, I was just trying to introduce myself," she says crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm Ino Yamanaka,"she says holding out her hand. Gaara looks at it before looking at Ino with a raised brow.

"Gaara," he says quickly, feeling uncomfortable suddenly.

The girl suddenly puts her hands to her cheeks, eyes wide. "Holy crap...,"she breathes, then she raises her hands and shouts, "He speaks!" She starts laughing when people look at them weirdly, and Gaara just looks at her wide eyed and confused.

"Sorry," she says waving a hand at him, "I get dramatic sometimes." Gaara nods his head slowly before turning back to his book, deeming the girl sitting beside him borderline crazy or just on crack.

"Scaring the new kid already Ino?," a boy with a ponytail sticking up on his head says lazily before sitting in front of Ino. Ino flicks him in the back of the head.

"No, for your information Shikamaru, I just made a new friend. Don't be too jealous," she says glaring at him when he just sighs and lays on his crossed arms on his desk. Gaara could have sworn he heard the boy mutter 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Ino-pig!," a girl yelled from across the room. Gaara closes his eyes and suddenly feels a headache coming on. Why the hell did Ino have to be the first person he met? He tried his best to ignore the girls chatting excitedly beside him and reads his book before the sound of someone clearing their throat at the front of the room catches everyone's attention.

Class was hell, not only are they assigned to the seats that they sat in for the rest of the semester but their math teacher is an idiot who only assigns problems and pages then reads porn for the rest of the period. Getting up when the bell rang, Gaara tries not to listen to the sound of his name being called. A hand on his shoulder prevents his escape through the doors.

"So, where's your next class?," Ino asks smiling. Why can't she leave him alone? Does she really have to ask him stupid questions like that? Gaara sighs then starts walking away. He then realizes that he won't be able to have peace unless he answers, since she's currently whining about how he doesn't like her and that it's probably going to mentally scar her. It was grating on his nerves.

"Art," he grounded out through clenched teeth. She sighed heavily.

"I don't have that, I'm in drama," she says a little more calmly. Well that explains her over dramatizing performances, it's probably just practice. "I'll see you later though. Hey, you should meet me at the front of the school for lunch! Everyones going over to... well I don't know whose yet but we're all eating together! I'll introduce you," she says biting her lips and clapping her hands. Gaara studies her for a moment before turning down the hallway where his art class is. He hears Ino yell a bye before she goes to her class.

Gaara takes the closest seat to the door right beside a boy with a noticably fake smile. The boy says nothing to Gaara and for that he's rather thankful, but then a blonde haired man walks into the room holding clay in his hands smiling really wide.

"Today you're all going to help me set up the fireworks in the field, then we're going to explode them and run!," he says grinning like mad.

A girl raises her hand and calls the man, "Uhh, Deidara-sensei, isn't that not permitted?," she asks quietly. The man (Gaara refuses to call him a teacher) laughs, putting the clay down before placing both hands on his stomach.

"Nonsense. It's the first day of school! We should celebrate before we go into all that boring crap,"he says before walking into another room attached to the main art room. Gaara guesses it's a storage room for paints and the sorts. Deidara comes out holding a box over flooded with fireworks all different sizes. "You know what I always say!," he yells out placing the box on his desk.

"Art is a bang," almost everyone says loudly. "Okay! Let's get out there and set them up in the west field! Follow me!," he says walking out the door with a ridiculious pose, somehow balancing the fireworks. Gaara follows the energetic man with his eyes and studies all the students following obeidently chatting amoungst themselves.

"Aren't you coming?," the boy from earlier asks him, still smiling with that annoying fakeness. Gaara gets up and the boy takes it as a yes, but instead of following everyone out into the west field he turns down the hall and decides to wait until his next class. Gaara walked around mindlessly through the halls, careful to avoid teachers and other students before reaching the front doors.

"Hey," someone says behind him, Gaara ignores the voice opting to sit beneath a tree and pull out his book he was reading in first period. "Hey red," the voice says again in an abnoxiously loud voice. Gaara turns and glares a blonde boy. What the hell is it with crazy and annoying blondes bothering him today?!

"Your the new kid huh? Love the tattoo," the kid said trying to poke his forhead, however, Gaara would have none of that so he grabbed the kids wrist hard and pushed it away. "Ow!"

Gaara continued reading his book ignoring the blonde who was complaining about abusive redheads.

"Naruto," someone said. "Leave him alone." Gaara doesn't bother to lift his head to thank the kid whose getting rid of the nuisance. Peace and quiet is all that matters

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!," the boy shouted loudly.

"Hey where are you maggots supposed to be?" a voice calls, it's female, but gruff and holds authority. Gaara grits his teeth and looks up to see a short purple haired woman, hands on her hips and frown marring her face, making it look mean and demanding.

"Uhh, hey Anko-sensei," the blonde boy says rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm bringing Naruto back to Kakashi-sensei's class," the black haired boy says, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him in a certain direction, Ankoi watches them leave with narrowed black eyes. Gaara stares back emotionlessly as Anko looks at him with a hard glare.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tilts her head stiffly to the side, waiting for an explanation. "I'm in art," Gaara says finally. She squints her eyes, studying him. "With who?" she asks seriously.

"Deidara-sensei," Gaara replies, to which she started smirking. "Where was he headed?" she questions knowingly.

"West fields" Anko nods her head before looking around.

"Look," she begins. "Your new, I can tell. I don't usually do this, and if you tell anyone i'll have your head and your grade," she says pointing a finger out at him threateningly, she glances around nervously again. "Deidara, for the first 2 or 3 weeks, doesn't do roll call. He's annoying as hell so I suggest staying home for that time. He gets serious about after a month or so, though," she nods her head before stalking off. Gaara raises a brow.

Well now, _that_ was weird.

Picking up his things he sets off home for the rest of the period, finding it better in the lonely place than out where a teacher will nag.

* * *

**Authors Note.**  
Could have been done better... I mean really. It does usually take some time to get out of a certain habit, and I really should have thought more on how Gaara could have started talking after so long. I rushed it sorta, and for that i'm sorry... next chapter will be better, I promise... no... _I give you my word!!!_  



	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

(This is a repost! Thank you so much 13th of Never for mentioning that only half of this chapter appeared! If you hadn't mentioned it I wouldn't have been inclined to check it out. I don't understand, all of it was there when I posted it and checked it out, but then when I checked after 13th of Never's PM.. it was like.. gone. o.o Sorry!)

Here you have it. The second chapter. (I'm spoiling you guys.. haha)

Oh and just in case you were wondering here's Gaara's class schedule.

_Gaara's school schedule_  
Mon-Fri  
Period A - Math  
Period B - Visual Arts  
Period C - Science  
Period D - Lunch  
Period E - History / social studies  
Period F - English  
Period G - Language  
Period H - Health

Saturday is held for detentions, people can serve a range from 1 hour - 7 hours and also there's free study, meaning the library is open but only until 6:00pm on this day. I know it's weird, but it's my story. Sunday is just free day and note that the library is open all day every other day except Saturday.

Also thank you 13th of Never and Innocentkiller101 for reviewing my previous chapter. Just for your information the grades and ages of Gaara and his siblings will be reavealed later on with choppy explanation (it'll be in a chapter).

Pairings will be reavealed as the story goes on, but it's mainly NejiGaara.

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was lunch. The offer that Ino so graciously put out there was floating in his head. It wouldn't be too bad, making friends that is. It would certainly get his siblings off his back about the whole 'friends' ordeal but then again; did he really want to get himself into something he wasn't even sure he was ready for. Gaara looked up from his current spot at the kitchen table as said siblings walked through the door. 

"Hey Gaara!" Temari greeted happily. "You hungry?" she asked going towards the stove to cook an edible lunch for her and her brothers.

"I'm hungry!" Kankuro whined as he flopped himself into the seat across from Gaara.

"I wasn't asking you," Temari said sarcastically at Kankuro.

"The runts probably hungry too!" Kankuro claimed looking at his sister with a crestfallen look. Gaara glared at Kankuro for the 'pet name' he ever so humbly started calling him a few years back. No matter how much he was used to it, he would still feel slightly offended. Okay, he was more than offended.. he absolutely loathed it to the deepest core of his being. But at least Kankuro used the term affectionatly (if it could be called that) and not mockingly like the kids at school used to.

"Want anything special?" Temari asked.

"You should make some sandwhiches," Kankuro suggested. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Temari went to the cupboards and started pulling out the bread. "I'll make special sandwhiches."

Gaara got up and walked to his room, ignoring the concerned looks coming from his siblings. He didn't know why but for some strange reason they both thought he was some angsty, wrist-slitting little emo. Or at least that's the wiff of what he caught from the things they both wrote in their journals. He could understand why they would think that; he liked to keep to himself, obviously, but the wrist-slitting? He scoffed at the idea of marring his flawless skin. He inwardly giggled at the thought of 'flawless skin'. His skin was anything but flawless, he did have his share of scars on himself but not on his arms.

Grabbing the stereo and random cd, he made his way back out to where his siblings were, they still studied him even as he walked towards them. He raised an eyebrow at his still-staring relatives as he placed the stereo down at a nearby plug and he popped in the cd, letting the music flow in the air.

"Hey Kanky. Who was that girl I saw you talking to?" Temari decided to bring up, not lifting her head to see a reaction, she sure as hell would be able to hear it anyway.

"Talking to? I wasn't talking to anybody," Kankuro said quickly. Gaara noticed the almost there blush and wanted to laugh. His brother actually liking someone? One night stands were honestly more his thing, but whatever floated his boat Gaara didn't care. He turned his head to the window, seeing countless of people walking about still.

"Yea sure. And I didn't talk to a really cute guy this morning in homeroom," Temari said sarcastically. Gaara wrinkled his nose as Temari started talking about 'this really cute guy', she went on and on about how he was really kind and that he might actually be the one if he ever got past phase 4.

"Did you talk to anyone today Gaara?" Temari suddenly asked, placing the sandwhich in front of him. Gaara's eye twitched before he picked up his sandwhich, staring at his sister with her staring back, he took a big bite and smiled before having it fade behind his chewing. Temari's eyes were wide.

"Was that a yes? Ohmigod. I think it was," Temari said. Gaara felt like 'accidentally' choking on his sandwhich as Temari started asking questions about who she was. Kankuro mouthed 'have fun' to Gaara as their sister started talking excitedly.

A knocking at the door stopped all talking, well Temari at least since she was the only one who was talking. The music still went on and the knocking continued.

"I wonder.. who that is?" Temari asked getting up. She went to the door and opened it.

"HI! I'm Ino Yamanaka. Is Gaara here?" Ino asked smiling brightly. Gaara's eyes bugged out of his head as he dropped his sandwhich and immediatly went running to the bathroom. Issues, issues! The chick definatly had some issues.

Kankuro watched, amazed beyond belief as his brother ran the most fast that he had ever seen in his whole life towards either his room or the washroom.

"Sure come on in," Temari said politely, a bit confused but happy that Gaara made a friend. When she looked at the table to only see Kankuro there she gave him a questioning glare. Kankuro pointed down the hall, mouth still full of sandwhich (which happened to be Gaara's abadoned sandwhich).

"Uh, he just went to the washroom, but i'm sure he'll be out in a bit," Temari said nodding her head.

"Okay," Ino said smiling wide. "I just didn't know if he was going to accept my offer or not. I mean obviously the guy has social issues. But who doesn't, right? And when I first met him he was so quiet and seemed shy actually. Which reminded me of a certain someone," she said nodding her head, then she leaned forward and whispered. "Forehead girl." "And so I thought. If I helped Sakura by giving her a little push in the right direction, maybe I could help him. But I think I kinda scared him when I first met him too. I was loud. But hanging out with Naruto a lot could do that to a person, you know. Anyway, I asked Gaara this morning if he wanted to meet some of my friends and it looked like he was going to say no. And I don't like that negative word very much. But he didn't say no, just walked away actually. I found out where he lived from Forehead girl. She doesn't live far from here, just a few doors down," Ino said nodding her head and pressing her lips together tightly in a weird smile.

Temari and Kankuro were both staring at the blonde haird girl who talked fast. Temari was the first who broke the awkward silence. "So would you like something to eat? Drink?" Temari offered.

"Do you have juice?" Ino asked. Kankuro was still staring, Temari noticed and smacked his head.

"Yea," Temari said before going to the fridge and taking out some orange juice. Kankuro rubbed the back of his head, wanting so much to yell at Temari for doing such a thing in front of a hot guest.

Temari handed Ino the drink, to which Ino sipped at it silently. Her eyes every once in a while floating to Kankuro.

"So. Do you think he has constipation or something, he's been in there for a while now," Ino asked seriously, her eyebrows furrowed together. Kankuro couldn't help it; he wanted to hold it in but the fact that she had said it so seriously and bluntly had caused him to start laughing. The mention of Gaara having constipation was almost as absurd as Gaara being nice. His sides hurt and tears were making it's way to his eyes as he continued to laugh. Both blondes looking at him like he had just gone insane.

"Kankuro? Kanky?" Temari said in a soft voice causing Kankuro to calm down just a fraction. "Are you on drugs?" she asked sending the weird hat wearing boy into another fit of laughter.

"Whatever," Temari said to her brother. She turned to Ino then, "I'm going to check whats taking him so long, okay. I'll be right back." Ino nodded her head watching the taller blonde disappear down the hall.

"So, are all three of you really related?" Ino asked Kankuro. Although the laughing had resided there was still a lingering grin.

"Yea," Kankuro said nodding his head.

"Did Gaara dye his hair or something?" Ino asked, trying to find out why he was the only one with red hair.

Kankuro shook his head. "Hard to believe but the hair's natural on the runt."

Ino made an affirmative sound before playing with her fingers.

Meanwhile...

Gaara sat in the bathtub, holding his knees closely to his body. His mind only racing around the one current thought that seemed to dominate everyother thing he had in his fucked up head; there were no windows in the washroom. He had thought if he ran into the washroom then he could make a quick getaway, because the girl, Ino, was some sort of stalker that he aquired that day. How else would she know where he lived? And that quickly too. He didn't remember telling her where he lived. Hell he barely remembered saying bye to the girl, if he did at all anyway.

He heard faintly the sound of Kankuro laughing and it wasn't the 'haha your funny' laugh it was the all out 'haha YOUR FUCKING HILARIOUS' laugh. He could see the tears streaming down Kankuro's face in his head. He had done that often enough when Gaara said something that was supposidly funny, which really wasn't funny at all. His brother had a weird sense of humour.

"Knock, knock, knock. Gaara? You in there? Ino's asking if you have constipation or something. Are you okay?" Temari asked. Gaara took a deep, inaudable, breath and stood from the bathtub.

When he opened the door, Temari stood there, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner."Who is she? Is she the girl you talked to this morning?" she asked in a hush-hush tone. Gaara settled for an aloof stare, hoping his sister would just back off or stop talking. It was his unlucky day as his sister pressed on about the girl in the kitchen, who was sitting with Kankuro.

Walking past his sister, he went into his room and grabbed a light jacket. It wasn't cold outside or anything, the jacket made him look and feel cool. A definate self esteem booster. Ignoring the voices he walked towards the door, hearing Ino yell a 'bye' and 'hope to see you soon' to his siblings as she followed behind him.

"So, Gaara. You alright there?" she asked, tugging his sleeve. He uncounciously pulled his arm away from her grasp and she took it as something else than him not wanting to be touched. "Ohh. You know it's fine. Everyone has those kind of problems once in a while. Just eat high-fiber food like whole grain and drink plenty of water, helped my dad plenty. Also excersize, that's very important," Ino added giving a smile to the silent red head.

"Where are you going anyway?" Ino asked as they walked out of the building and into the throngs of people. Gaara gave her a side long glance before smirking. She thought he had constipation. Even though the very idea was, well, most non likely; it was still amusing. Heh, her dad had constipation.

"Do you even know where your going? Cause from the looks of it your heading to the soccer fields," Ino said, Gaara couldn't help but notice she looked a bit worried.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ino. Coming to grovel at Sasuke's feet and beg him to take you back?" someone said mockingly. Ino looked very hurt. Gaara just watched as the guy started saying some pretty mean things. Ino even looked about to cry. This time Gaara sighed out loud in mostly annoyance. If he had to deal with a tearing Ino this guy would not only get a black eye, but maybe a few broken somethings.

"Whose this? Your new boy?" the other kid sneered. Ino shook her head pathetically, not noticing how she was slowly inching closer to the redhead in question. The other kid had blue hair, it was almost shaggy looking as it was long, but it looked combed or something. He had really bright blue eyes and freaky teeth, almost jagged or something.

The guy smiled bigger. "Kinda short don't you think Ino?" Gaara's eye twitched. It was one thing to make someone cry, but the moment height was even mention had Gaara wanting blood. Gaara grinned as the smile was wiped off his face the minute his fist met face. But something was grabbing his arm, preventing any further damage.

"Gaara it's okay. Let's just go," she said pleadingly. Gaara let himself be dragged away from the fight for one reason and one reason only. His sister told him not to get into any fights and she was actually really scary when she was mad or upset.

Once away, somewhere near buildings called 'Kishka'. "Why did you want to go to the soccer fields anyway?" Ino asked, Gaara noticed that she still held his arm and the glisten in her eyes as she held her tears back. Gaara didn't know why he did, it was just the way he walked so he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you thinking about joining a team? There's lots of sports stuff here. Like soccer, hockey, field hockey, track, football, tennis, volleyball, basketball, swimming, baseball, umm, cross country, wrestling. And then there's skiing, but that's only in winter," Ino provided. Gaara shook his head at the thought of joining a team. If there was something to do with martial arts or fighting then he'll be all over it. He always wanted to learn more things other than the punches and kicks that he did.

"Figures, didn't peg you as a jock," she said laughing loudly. "Here we are. This is my dorm, wanna come up? Meet my roomies," she said elbowing him in the ribs. He didn't even get a chance to answer before he was getting dragged up the stairs. "We were supposed to meet somewhere, I just didn't know it was my dorm we were meeting at. Which is really funny cause then I could have just got you and came here. Would have been much easier if everyone decided where in the beginning but whatever," Ino said.

On the second floor she stopped at a door and opened it. It wasn't jam packed with people like Gaara had first thought it would have been. There was a handful of people sitting on the couch and bean bags provided. 7 in total if Gaara counted right.

"Hey! I found him!" Ino yelled grabbing the attention of everyone. Gaara stared on even as another blond nuisance pointed a finger in his face.

"It's you!"

A pink haired girl, the one he vaguely remember smirking at this morning smacked his head telling him to be nice.

"Okay, well that's Naruto and Sakura. Right there in the blue beanie is Shino.On the couch is Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. The one eating MY peanuts is Sai. Give them!" Ino yelled stalking over to a raven haired boy, the same on in his art class Gaara noticed.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked peering at Gaara closely.

Ino walked up behind Gaara and put her arm around his shoulder, "He's Gaara!" He resisted the urge to push her arm off. Naruto stared still, "Nice name, but Red suits you better." Gaara glared.

"Where'd you get the tattoo anyway?" Naruto asked, this time knowing not to poke anyway near his face. Gaara rolled his eyes as Ino looked amazed. "Tattoo? Where?!" she exclaimed trying to get his jacket off so he could search, which startled the green-eyed red head into jumping slightly and pushing her away, although it wasn't as hard as he pushed Naruto away, she was a girl after all.

"I just wanna see it!" Ino exclaimed pouting. Gaara's eye twitched, but he only reached up and brushed his hair back and held it there, showing anyone who wanted to see his 'ai' tattoo. But just like that, the sight was taken away only to be covered by his bangs.

Everyone else in the room seemed slightly interested in the red head for a while, then they continued eating food, leaving Gaara to fend off the blondes who talked their mouths off. Then the spikey haired ponytail dude Shikamaru decided to save his life.

"Ino, don't you think he's hungry?" he asked. "Oh yea. You hungry Gaara?" she asked walking over to the fridge. Naruto was talking to Sai at the moment, about what he couldn't hear, but he faintly heard the name Sasuke. The same name Ino almost cried over when that blue haired boy mentioned it. Gaara didn't feel all that hungry so he just took a coke and Ino actually pushed him on one of the bean bags. Gaara silently thought of her as lucky for being born a girl or else he would have done something about being pushed. No one got away with pushing Gaara Sabakuno around. No one.

"Your in my math," Shikamaru stated. Gaara nodded his head. "What's your other classes? Maybe I have something with you," the kid with brown hair and dark eyes said, Kiba, yea his name was Kiba.

Gaara pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kiba. "Hey, we have history and language together!" he exclaimed. "Cool, you can walk with." Gaara said nothing as his schedule was handed back.

"So where'd you come from anyway? I'm from Konoha, most of us are. Except Sai. He's from Oto, Shino's from Amega and then Naruto's from Taki," Kiba asked, fiddling with a dog Gaara didn't notice before.

"Suna," he said quietly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "The desert?" Gaara nodded his head. "No way! Your so pale," Kiba exclaimed loudly.

"Nothing wrong's with being pale!" Ino defended. "He's from the desert though!" Kiba said back, pointing at Gaara with amazment or something. "You think he'd have a tan or something."

Gaara closed his eyes, not at all amused with the conversation. It's true, he was pale and lived in the desert his whole life. But then some choices of people were made and Gaara couldn't really contradict against it no matter how much he wanted to. Getting up, he placed the coke on the table and walked out, ignoring the yells. It was almost class anyway, he still needed to get his things.

"Hey Gaara, your bags right there, and don't forget your books," Temari said slipping on her shoes. "I'll see you after class ok. And don't forget we have that councilling thing this evening."

"Tomorrow," Gaara corrected. Temari looked stunned for a moment,he mind going over the one word that Gaara had spoken. "Tomorrow? No way it's today," she dug into her purse that was on the table and pulled out a date book thing, scanning through it she confirmed that it was... tomorrow.

"I'll just see you after class," she said waving before leaving Gaara alone in the dorm. He put his english and language book in his bag and held his history book. His shoulder would hurt if he packed his bag too much. Opening the door he walked down the stairs, a bit unnerved by the sight of Kiba, Sakura and Shino.

"Sorry about that back there," Kiba said rubbing his head. "The history class is this way," he said pointing to the middle building of the three learning buildings. Gaara nodded his head and followed them. Kiba talked with Sakura, both Shino and Gaara settled in silence. In class it was boring, he took notes and finished the work and then there was 10 minutes. The clocked seemingly going slower by the second.

//////////////// I'm impatient//class scences are cut ////////////

Gaara went into his room, putting his bag down before glancing around the room. It was bright. The walls, they were white, the colour of innocence. It just didn't belong. He didn't want his walls to be white, if anything black would be the colour, but his sister had told him 'no'. Her exact words were, "No, black is too dark. It's like what that Sophocles guy said 'In darkness one may be ashamed of what one does, without the shame of disgrace'" Gaara knew what it meant, but he had high doubts his sister knew what it meant. However, he didn't bother questioning his sister's knowledge. She was never any good with philosical or thought processing things.

His duct taped box was still out on the floor where he had left it. He took off his bracelets and put then inside, then his encklace next. His eyes landed on a locket. It wasn't fancy with engravements on it, it was just a plain locket and inside two photos. He picked it up and held it in his hands. The last time he opened it was roughly two years ago. The picture of the two smiling strangers faded in his mind and he didn't want to remember; it was like treasure that was cursed. In Gaara's eyes, it wasn't worth the curse. Closing the box he put it underneath his bed.

"Hey, you going to unpack?" Kankuro asked from the doorway. Gaara turned his head and nodded. "Well I'm almost done" Kankuro said walking in the room. "There's only my puppets left."

Gaara said nothing as he pulled the closest box to himself. He opened it roughly, the tape being nothing as he pulled it off. Kankuro kept on talking as Gaara took out some items.

"Temari was talking to the dean. She's going in town on Saturday. Get some paints for our bedroom walls and other things. She was also talking to Shukaku about getting a car ," he said nodding his head. Gaara listened, only half interested in what he was saying. He looked at his things, if they were going to be painting in four or five days then whats the point of unpacking his things.

"Oh and he's sending us some labtops and money for a couch and any other thing we might want," Kankuro said, Gaara noticed the happiness in his voice. Never one to be spoiled rotten, Gaara just breathed in and took another glance at his walls. Just a few shades shy of grey.

"Gaara! Someone's at the door for you!" Temari yelled from the kitchen. Kankuro watched as Gaara just played around with a pencil. Gaara didn't really care people were here for him, he didn't want company at the moment; at least not strangers. A knock on his door made Gaara look up. Kankuro was already standing to leave.

"Hi, your rooms... uh nice," Ino commented, taking in the black converter, brown carpet, white walls and barren everything except for the few boxes. Gaara said nothing but sat there. "Ohmigod! Is that old?" Ino exclaimed picking up a small vase the size of a small bird. It had writing on it and it was a present from Yashamaru from his last birthday. From what he was told it was a vase from the prehistoric times; but Gaara didn't believe that bullshit, it was probably something from the pawn shop.

"I just came by to see what's up? Looked like you got upset from the pale comment," Ino said, sitting on his bed, the place where Kankuro was just sitting.

"Doesn't matter," Gaara mumbled taking the vase from her hands and putting it back into the box. Ino's eyes studied Gaara, she thought he was the most confusing person in the world; not only did he not talk much, but he brushed off things that were bugging him. Not healthy.

"Well, okay. I also came by to see if you wanted to meet Hinata. She finally came back from Yukikure today so... wanna come?" Ino asked hopefully. Gaara shook his head no. "Well it has been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Ino said getting up. Gaara waved as she left his room. He stood up and closed his bedroom door and locked it.

The sudden smell of mold and rotting things came to his nose as he took a breath. His hand went to his nose trying to block it out and he closed his eyes. Yells. He was worthless, his life meant nothing because he was a murderer. A murderer who never cared. Pain seared through his collar bone and legs. Something was wrong. Gaara unclenched his eyes, finally realizing he couldn't breath. His hand immediatly went to his side as his breathing was returned slowly. He layed on his bed. The memories came back every once in a while and he hated it.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Ino's bully is a Naruto charater, he will be revealed later on, but i'm sure you all must know who he is. And I used places from the Naruto-universe (just took out the ending -kagure or just the -gure), although it's not a big thing, they'll represent some places on earth (I feel like i'm talking alien suddenly). 

Next chapter the Hyuuga's are coming! The Hyuuga's are coming! Talk about finally.

(Me and ET want you to review!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes::**  
I'm so happy right now. My modem sucks still, but at least the Shaw guy fixed it so I can get online again. And i'm so sorry it took me, three weeks to get this up. I had a great time in London, learned some things about myself and I also feel I have a better connection with my feelings. It's weird. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it seems kinda choppy to me.

Ignore the spelling mistakes! o.o; (Uhh, I kinda need a beta, so if anyone dares to attack my work, just PM me)

* * *

A pencil. That's all that was needed to bring his ideas to life on paper. Shading was what he was best at, you could give him a scene and he'd draw it out perfectly in shades of grey, blacks and whites. He remember a few years back; his _sisters_ 10th birthday. It was nice out, well as nice as it could be on cold January morning, and Gaara was in his room, huddled on his bed just waiting for the door to slam; a signal that his father was leaving. His head hurt still since _that_ time he spent in the hospital and he had no intention on staying home this day, finding it safer to stay with his uncle who varied considerably to his father despite the fact that they had the same opinion.

He remembered his sister; she had shorter hair back then because sand would always get in her hair and she would complain loudly that she couldn't get it out, she was wearing a dress and Temari never wore dresses unless she was told to. She stood in the doorway almost shyly, clinging to the door with a tight grip. She said words but Gaara couldn't remember the words clearly, all he knew was she was asking for him to draw her a picture. He remembered staring, not blinking at all as he stared before he answered slow and coldly that he'd think about it.

He ended up drawing a picture of Temari's favourite anime charater, Sailor Moon and that masked guy. He didn't write 'happy birthday' on it, he just put a small note, a note that made her upset when he gave it to her and it was the very cause that made her stop talking to him for a few months, putting a huge strain on their relationship as brother and sister.

////////////////Lunch

"Gaara?" Temari asked unsurely as she opened his door just enough so her head could pop in. Gaara glanced up from his notebook where he was currently sketching a rough outline for an art project that was assigned that day. Temari bit her lip before she slipped inside the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Gaara knew why she was standing there, he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about and he really didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Umm. About this evening," she started out slowly. "We're meeting the coucillor at 7:30, I told you that didn't I?" she asked, apparently stalling about the main reason she came in. Gaara nodded his head to humor her. "Oh, well. I was talking to Mrs. Sennin and I told her about... well... about you," her voice was sounding more nervous. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"She was asking questions okay! The last time I talked to her, she kept on commenting on how we weren't in the same grade at all and told me she looked up your medical file. What was I going to do! Not answer?" she said, waving her arms around. Gaara stared at her for a long moment, this is exactly why he didn't want to talk about it. She was too fidgety and nervous about getting him mad. "I also told her about dad," she said quietly, like a whisper. Gaara averted his eyes immediatly.

"I'm sorry," she said after a very long moment of silence. "But I had to. And I think she wants to talk about it with you personally. I told her that you don't like talking, but she didn't care. So just, don't be surprised if she somehow gets a message to you that she wants to talk to you, okay," she said going closer to her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gaara didn't look at her. His eyes still on the beginning of his drawings. He listened to his sister sigh and felt the weight on his shoulder disappear, then the door closed. He suddenly felt the need to call Shukaku, to demand the reasons why he would send them to this school and not a public school. Kankuro would be graduating next year, he was going to be a senior soon so there was no reason why he shouldn't be let into a public school. Temari had asked why they weren't going to public school, Shukaku only stared and said every other school was full and he had to pay a lot of money to get them into this school. Shukaku was rich, he could have paid the public schools to let them in.

Gaara sighed in annoyance. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that this was all Shukaku's fault; a plot to get them into talking about things that haven't been spoken of for a long time.

Looking at his clock he realized it was almost 15 minutes class, lunch would be over and Kiba, Shino and Sakura said that they were coming to get him again today, through Ino. Packing away his things he left his room and placed everything by the door so that he could just walk to the door and leave. Going to the fridge Gaara took out a pear to eat quickly. He didn't eat with his siblings today, but they didn't really seem to mind. He looked around the room and noticed finally that it was oddly quiet. They must have gone out already.

Gaara went to open the door as a knocking started. He expected to meet them downstairs, but they were standing in front of him so he opened the door wider. Throwing the pear in the garbage, he sat down on a chair. And watched as Sakura, Shino and mostly Kiba reacted to the apartment dorm.

"Whoa look at the tiling, I bet you everything that it was Neji's idea to put them there," Kiba commented glancing around at everything. Gaara raised an eyebrow. Not exactly what he thought Kiba was going to say and who the hell was this Neji?

"Oh, Neji, Hinata's cousin used to live in this dorm. He was actually a bit pissed that he didn't get this place this year," Sakura said nodding her head as she explained it to Gaara. Gaara just blinked his eyes.

"Oh yea, you didn't meet them yet. Hinata has most of her classes with me, Ino was kinda jealous about that since Hinata is her best friend and all," Sakura said waving it off.

Shino said nothing as he took a seat next to Gaara. Kiba and Sakura talked for a bit about Hinata and Neji, then they turned to Gaara and said someting that made Gaara want to laugh.

"There's a rumour going on about you Gaara," Sakura said. Kiba nodded his head as a grim expression took over his face. Odd, very odd.

"Yea, people are saying that you were in a gang before you came here and that you've got wicked fighting skills," Sakura said eyes twinkling. Gaara had a suspiscion the rumor was started by her because she did say something like that on the first day of school.

"And that you punched out Suigetsu," Kiba said with an oddly worried voice.

"Yea. It kinda surprised me too. Ino told me all about it. Your a true hero to Ino you know. She told me he was making fun of her and then you punched him in the face, and nobody ever hits Suigetsu or at least if they have, no one ever landed a blow," Sakura supplied.

"He called me short," Gaara said out loud, telling them the main reason he even punched the guy. Kiba started laughing at that.

"Well you are short," Kiba said, but he shut up when Gaara glared at him.

"We should go now," Shino said, getting up. Gaara had to agree, class was going to start soon. They made their way to class and the rest of the day went on almost smoothly until his last period which was health. Someone came into the room and gave a message to the health teacher.

"Gaara Sabukuno, the dean has called you down to her office," the teacher said. People 'ooohh'ed which kinda irked the redhead as he grabbed his things and walked out of the room. He didn't know where the dean's office was so he walked around for a while trying to locate it.

"Excuse me, but i'm going to have to ask you to head to your class," a voice said from behind Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Excuse me," the voice demanded.

Gaara turned around to face a guy with long hair and white eyes. "You have to go to your class, now," the guy said glaring. Gaara looked around the hall, no one was there. Shaking his head he turned back around to start walking away agin, only this time the guy put his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"You have to go to class. Your not allowed to be roaming the halls freely during class," the guy said this time with an annoyed voice.

"Where's the dean's office," Gaara demanded.

"You have an appointment?" the guy asked. Gaara nodded his head. "Follow me," he said going to opposite direction Gaara was heading. Gaara followed him to the office, he opened the door and greeted the lady behind a desk.

"Hello Neji," the woman greeted happily.

"Shizune," Neji nodded his head. "This is..," he started, gesturing to the boy beside him.

"Ah, Gaara. Tsunde's right in there," she said pointing to the door right across on the other side of the room. Gaara's eyes were still on Neji. So this was who lived in the apartment dorm before he did. He raised an eyebrow as white eyes turned to his.

"Um, Gaara? She's right in there," she pointed again as she got Gaara's attention. Gaara nodded his head and went to the door, knocking before entering.

"Gaara, glad you could make it," Tsunde said putting down some papers. The first thought that went through his head as he looked at the dean was, whoa. She had the most biggest breasts that Gaara had ever seen.

Tsunde's eye twitched at the blantly obvious stare, although his facial expression hadn't changed where his eyes were looking at was really noticable - and he sure as hell wasn't looking at her face. "Is there a problem?" she asked through semi-gritted teeth. Her eyes flashing with danger if he mentioned even one word about her rack. Gaara shook his head and sat down at one of the chairs available to him.

Tsunde nodded her head. "I was speaking to your sister and about your relationship with your father. I've set up an appointment with a therapist this coming Saturday, I'm hoping you'll attend it. Oh and just so you know, that appointment tonight... you'll still have to go. It's manditory that students meet their school councillor for any acedemic questions and such. Any questions?" Tsunde asked, her eyes watching the redhead carefully. There was a slight moment of silence as possible questions raided in Gaara's mind, but none was anything he wouldn't find out from his sister. He shook his head. "You may leave."

Gaara clenched his fist as he left the office, making sure to slam the door to show his disapproval of the therapist. It was not only unnecessary but disrespectful as well, or at least in Gaara's eyes. He was perfectly fine in the mental department no matter what others thought. Sure he was mean and stoic but who wasn't once in a while? He got along with his siblings fine enough, he was making friends and his father was gone. All the things that would make him in need of a therapist was gone or was just coming into his life. He knew different people worse than him who could use a therapist.

He ignored the startled looks from Neji and Shizune as he walked past. He just wanted to make it home so he could rest. He noted that class was over from the looks of the students milling about in the hallways as he made his way to the exit. When he walked into their apartment dorm, he was surprised to find Temari, Kankuro and 3 other people he didn't know. A brunette girl with buns in her hair and two guys who looked alike stared at him as he walked in.

"Gaara! This is Tenten, she's in my biology class," Temari said pointing to the girl who waved. Gaara nodded his head before heading to his room, or at least trying to. One of the clones grabbed onto his arm and smiled widely.

"I'm Ukon! And this is my brother Sakon!" he yelled excitedly pointing to his brother. Gaara jerked his arm away before nodding his head again.

"He's adorable!" the loud one, Ukon exclaimed latching himself to Gaara's waist. Temari and Tenten laughed a bit. Sakon was just sitting there talking to a shocked looking Kankuro.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit as the hugging was tightened a bit. He actually thought this was a school for the talented, not crazy! He tried prying Ukon's hands off him with unsuccessful results as he cursed Shukaku in his mind. Public school would have been so much better than this place. Around this time he would be in the office for fighting on school property, not getting therapists to analyze his thoughts.

He pushed harder on the head to bring some more space in between himself and the clingy boy, but it didn't work at all. Why was Ukon clinging to him anyway? He figured it out the next moment, and his eyebrow ticked in annoyance at what was suggested.

"Can I keep him!? Sakon! Kankuro! Please!? I'll treat him good, really good!" Ukon yelled. Kankuro looked scandilized and Sakon sighed in defeat.

"Ukon, let him go right now," Sakon ordered, staring his younger twin down.

"But Sakon!"

"No! I said right now," his voice held an authorative undertone, and Ukon pouted reluctantly letting go of the redhead who calmly walked down the hallway and into his room. Gaara shivered in his room. Good god. Sure he was a teenager with plenty of hormones so although he didn't like the idea it came to him without permission; Ukon was a pretty attractive guy. His mind flashed to the long haired Neji. Gaara gritted his teeth and willed the thoughts away, which seemed like a pretty tedious task since no matter what he did his mind always drifted to those white eyes and the glare he had first received and the curious glance he got when he entered the office. Was it even a curious glance?

Within an hour of sitting in his room and drawing, Gaara still couldn't take his mind off Neji. He didn't even know what to call it; an obsession, mere curiosity (he did have the strangest eyes ever), or was it something more? Something wrong? He could see an infatuation when he saw one, like with his sister whenever she had a crush she wouldn't stop gushing about it, she wouldn't stop giggling or blushing. And although Gaara didn't gush, or giggle, or blush, he still thought about him and he wanted to gush, giggle and even blush. But it was wrong. Wasn't it?

"Gaara?" Temari's voice drifted a bit muffled to Gaara's ears and he raised an eyebrow. "Knock, Knock. You in there?" Temari asked a little louder.

"It's open," Gaara said and watched as his sister entered his room with a bit more caution than she would have if this was one of their 'talks'. That girl was determined to get into her younger brothers mind and reconnect with him like they had when they were still babies and then toddlers, but it could never be like that again and she knew it. She just couldn't accept it.

"We have to start going now. The appointment starts in a half an hour, we have to hurry," she said quickly, she bit her lip before leaving Gaara alone again. Gaara rolled his eyes. How the hell could he have forgotten the appointment! It was all Neji's fault he decided. Grabbing his coat and shoes Gaara left his room and walked after his siblings.

The room was hot and stuffy, and the smell of smoke and b.o made Gaara want to gag, or leave. He watched as his siblings cringed from the distasteful smell. A white haired man, sat typing away behind his desk, motioning for the students to sit down. Reluctantly, they sat, save for Gaara who stood by the door ready for a quick getaway if needed.

"Hello. I'm Jirairya, your councillor for this year," the old man said. Temari said hello, Kankuro commented on the smell and Gaara was currently eyeing the porno books stalked on one of the highest shelfs. This was probably a breeding place for perves, or phycos.

"Do you have any acedemic questions for this? If you do, i'm the one to talk to. I don't do actual councilling only if needed, but other than that any questions?," the white haired man said, his face stern.

"Yea, I have a science course on my time table. It's not supposed to be there, i'm not a science major, so if you can just..," Kankuro started, but Jirairya cut him off.

"Your supposed to complete 4 years of science, regardless of your major, for optional purposes. It only said you completed 2, so you have to remain in that class if you want to graduate next year," Jiraiyra said, Kankuro looked crestfallen.

"I have to take science next year too?" Kankuro asked. Jirairya noded his head.

"Umm," Temari said raising her hand. Jiraiyra laughed. "You don't have to raise your hands missy, just talk out loud." Temari smiled a bit. "Well, my brother is a year below, it's alright for him to complete his classes and everything."

Gaara glared at the back of her head. If this is her way of protecting him, or helping him or some shit like that, it wasn't working. Gaara crossed his arms and glared as Jirarya explained that since it was only a year, it's fine. The other students won't make fun of him or anything as long as they don't know, and they don't have a right to know anyhow. Privacy is respected in this school. Gaara rolled his eyes.

After a half an hour of talking, they were finally allowed to leave. Kankuro and Temari talked about their classes while walking back to the apartment dorm, while Gaara stayed a little behind.

He never thought of it before, because it never bothered him and everyone knew anyway. But here, no one knew about his past, about him. It was just bothering him a bit, because he knew how the other students viewed him in the past, they ridiculed and ignored him for it. Here, he had a clean slate, he could start fresh. But what if someone found out? This place was a private schooling area, isolated at least a few miles from the nearest city. Where could he escape if his little secret got out?

"Gaara?" Temari yelled. Gaara turned around and noticed in his thoughts he had completely forgotten about where he was and where he was going, walking past his current home in the process. Gaara shuffled to his sister who was watching him with concern. Walking past her he went upstairs and as soon as he reached his bedroom, he sunk down on his door.

There was absolutely nothing to do. He didn't want to draw for his assignment at the moment, he felt like doing something else. He felt like painting. Going through one of the boxes in his closet he found the small paint brushes and some left over paint, then he looked at his wall. He smiled at his idea. Instead of waiting for Temari to get paints so he could paint his room one colour, a collage of his own doings would do perfectly.

Also his blank wall was just begging for some artistic personal touch.

What little paints he had certainly wouldn't do, but then there was the storage room, which could be locked at the moment, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? The so called teacher Deidara seemed foolish enough to leave the room unlocked, or not. Grabbing his coat Gaara went out, but was stopped by an obsticle easily dodge by the great Gaara-dini.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked suspiciously from the table.

"Out," Gaara said as he reached the door.

"Wait a minute!" Kankuro called out, and Gaara turned around to face his older brother. "Where?" He asked again, this time genuinely curious.

Gaara thought for a moment. He wouldn't lie to his brother and say to a friends, because he wouldn't fall for that anyway, he also couldn't say for a walk because before that was code for Yashamaru's and he was dead and they were at a boarding school, so that was out of the question.

Gaara stared at Kankuro for a moment, and Kankuro shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze. "Out," Gaara finally repeated and closed the door.

Walking quickly out of the building and towards the school Gaara set about on his mission.He ignored the call of his name and continued walking, even as footsteps started following him and his name was being called out louder.

"Hey! What's up?" Naruto said as he finally caught up to the fast walking red head. Gaara only glanced at him and continued walking. But Naruto was persistant.

"Where are you going? It's getting late out you know and you don't really have to go back to the school, it's probably closed anyway," Naruto said, finally getting the redhead to stop.

"What?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Uhh, the schools closed anyway?" Naurto repeated unsurely. Gaara cursed mentally and stared at the school. He'd have to wait until tomorrow then.

"Are you even listening?" Naruto asked, poking Gaara's shoulder. Gaara blinked for a moment as Naruto repeated his question. He was asking about coming back to his place or something to hang out. Gaara shook his head.

"Awe! C'mon, it's going to be only us guys there! Like a guys night out, you've got to come," Naruto exclaimed, gripping Gaara's coat with big pleading eyes. Gaara flinched at the clingyness and shook his head again.

"Neji, Shika! Help me convince him man!" Naruto said to the other people who Naruto was origionally standing with. Shikamaru yawned and Neji raised an eyebrow. Gaara was panicking in his head. Butterflies. Those dreadful little butterflies crawled into his stomach. _No... NO!!_

"You should, it'll be fun," Neji said calmly, and Shika looked bored as ever.

It took everything Gaara had to refuse, but he did it with a calm shake of his head.

"Dude, your shivering. Are you cold?" Naruto suddenly said. "Oh yea your from the desert huh. My dorms just right there," he pointed to a building. "Warmth," he sang in a teasing voice, smiling. He thought he had convinced the redhead.

The feeling was scaring him a bit so he the only thing he could think of, a reaction you would call it. He glared and started walking away. He heard Shikamaru tell Naruto to leave him alone and that if he didn't want to come then he shouldn't force him. He was thankful for Shikamaru, he always seemed to be saving him from unnecessary things.

As he walked away the feeling wouldn't go away. And Gaara came to the conclusion that he was nervous. He was never nervous so why would a long haired girly guy make him nervous?_ 'Cause your gay._ Gaara shook his head and suddenly felt disgusted with himself. When he got home Temari asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," Gaara said.

"Don't give me that. Your blushing. Did you run into a girl? A certain blonde?" Temari asked coyly.

Gaara glared at his sister for a moment, then he started to completely ignore her for the time being. She was being annoying anyway. Kankuro came back and Temari just had to tell him about his return. Kankuro started laughing, then after a while got serious and told Temari to leave Gaara alone.

"What do you mean 'leave him alone'? You were laughing just a minute ago you hypocrite," Temari said and crossed her arms, glaring at Kankuro.

Kankuro scoffed, "Of course I was laughing, it's Gaara." Kankuro shut up right away and looked wide eyed at Gaara who was staring at him expressionless. "Shit! I didn't mean it like that Gaara! I swear, I only meant that you don't even date so you having a crush is nearly impossible! NO! I mean that... I mean..," Kankuro was hyperventalating during this time and Gaara watched with disguised amusement.

"Oh shut up Kanky," Temari said sternly which had Kankuro on the defense in a second.

"What do you mean shut up," he asked, almost insulted.

"You can't be that stupid, can you?"

"I'm not stupid! And i'm not shutting up, 'cause I don't have to. Free world sister," Kankuro shouted back.

"Are you kidding! If this place is a free world then would there be taxes on everything? Duh the government. Not to mention the health care policy is practically 'money first help later'. What kind of free world is that?"

Gaara watched for a moment, then decided that this conversation, or argument, wasn't worth sticking around for. Damn politics or whatever they were talking about. Gaara moved slowly towards the wall then inched his way to the hallway where he proceeded to go to his room quickly and quietly.

Once in his room, Gaara decided that if he steered clear of Neji, maybe those feelings, those _unwanted_ feelings, would go away.And everything would be alright in the world. Okay, well not alright, but enough for Gaara to handle at least.

* * *

**Authors Notes;;;**  
I did it again didn't I? I rushed the crush process. Oh, and you got your answers! Yes, yes. I made Temari and Gaara twins, and their birthday is Gaara's birthday.. I was going to make it to be inbetween both Temari's and Gaara's birthday, but I chose not to. And the reason why he was in the hospital is probably obvious, and if you still don't get it, just ask.

I feel like I'm missing something that i'm supposed to tell you all...


End file.
